sky_light_awaitsfandomcom-20200215-history
Music Scale Guide
Sky Music Scale Guide Finding Keys Guides to getting a specific key. The harp's key changes according to the background music so that you can play in tune with the music. These sections are split up based on the harp's key. C major * Go to Vault: * Or go to the temple at the end of Forest and wait for the background music to end. D♭ major * Go to 8-room in Prairie, and wait for the background music to finish. * Or go to the swamp in Forest, and wait for the background music to finish: D major Visit Home. E♭ major * Go to the second stage of Forest and wait until the music ends. * Or go to Storm, and wait until the background music ends in the waiting room (do not light the two fire pots to open the door.) E major * ⚠️ Go to Storm, and open the door with two fire pots. Keep testing the laugh emote to check the key. When it is the right key, exit immediately to Aviary using the Constellation Map. See the video for a tutorial. F major * Go to the citadel in Mountains. (At the ice rink, enter the left path) * Go to the *sunny section in Forest.(*name ) * Or go into the final temple at the top of Prairie, and watch/skip the cutscene G♭ major * Go to the Villages area in Prairie, and light up all the temples. G major * Go to the first stage of Forest, and wait until the background music ends: * Or go to Wasteland from Mountains. If you’re coming from Aviary it depends if you had background music earlier. A♭ major * Go to the stadium in Mountains: A major * Go to Mountains. Time the music when you enter the icy hallway (Enter the hallway just after the music begins to repeat): * Alternatively enter Storm, listen to the music and exit immediately back to Aviary. B♭ major * Go to final area (pink forest) in Forest: * Or go to the final blue room in Wasteland: B major B major is possible to get briefly during the race background music (snippet shown in video). See E major video for an idea of how to get it. Sharps and Flats You may find these tables useful when choosing a key to transcribe other songs into Sky. Sharps Flats Notes Constellation Maps If constellation maps to Aviary aren't working, you can use Random Warp and hope that you'll arrive at an area with no background music (so that it won't override your current key.) Horn Some emotes are musically in tune with the current key, such as laugh (��) or handstand (��‍♀️��). It is easiest to tell the key of the horn by using the laugh emote, which makes you sing the first 5 notes of the key. The horn's key can sometimes be 4 notes above the key of the harp. Changes As of beta v0.4.0, the bass and horn keyboards are now structured like the harp. (3 rows by 5 columns) Piano instrument was added late in the Adventure Pass in January 2019. Category:Tips Category:FAQ Category:Instruments